Pregnant?
by Cungik
Summary: "Hyung, kamu benar-benar akan bertanggungjawab, kan?" a JJP/Bnior of Got7 SF.


_**Pregnant?**_

 _ **Im Jaebum & Park Jinyoung of GOT7**_

 _ **Friendship, romance**_

 _ **Cungik's present,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Hyu...hyung_?" Jinyoung menatap Jaebum takut-takut. Sesekali ia menunduk, sesekali pula ia mendongak. Bahkan ia beberapa kali membuang arah pandang ke lapangan basket yang dapat ia jangkau dengan mudah dari letak kelasnya dilantai dua.

Disisi lain, Jaebum sama sekali tidak menggubris alunan merdu suara Jinyoung. Ia lebih fokus pada halaman buku di hadapannya, yang jelas saja berisi tugas matematika berjumlah lima belas yang sama sekali belum ia kerjakan. Ia menggigit pucuk pensilnya, lalu memfokuskan pupilnya selama beberapa sekon pada sepasang milik Jinyoung yang berkilau ditimpa sinar mentari pagi.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung hanya berjarak beberapa bulan, tapi Jinyoung dengan semangat menolak ketika Jaebum meminta ia untuk memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel ' _hyung'_ segala. Jinyoung, si keras kepala, teman sebangkunya sejak taman kanak-kanak, bahkan hingga kini mereka sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, bersama, menghadap meja yang sama, adalah lelaki muda yang amatlah labil perilakunya, namun Jaebum mawas diri. Disini, ia yang lebih tua, ia yang berkewajiban mengatur si cerewet itu. Meskipun terkadang ia tidak sanggup menata sikap Jinyoung hanya dengan kata-kata.

"Apa?" Jaebum masih setia dengan kalkulasi-kalkulasi pr-nya, ia mengabaikan tatapan Jinyoung yang menimbulkan setitik embun di bawah kantung mata yang lebih muda.

Tapi Jinyoung malah menangis, membuat seisi kelas berbisik-bisik hingga bisingnya nyaris mengalahkan ruang pertemuan guru-guru di lantai atas. Dan Jaebum acuh atas ulahnya, lagi.

"Bisa tidak, _sih_ , _hyung_ menganggap presensiku sekali saja?"

Dan Jaebum masih diam. Bahkan seolah tanpa dosa, ia menghapus kesalahan penulisan dibukunya dan meniup residu yang tercipta kearah Jinyoung, yang duduk dibangku dihadapannya.

" _Hyung_!" Jinyoung menggebrak meja Jaebum, tapi si pemilik masih setia dengan jemarinya yang meneliti ketidakpastian yang ia lakukan. Lalu sekilas melirik Jinyoung yang sudah bersimbah airmata, hingga seluruh penghuni kelas menaruh atensi lebih pada keduanya.

"Apa?" Lagi, hanya kata yang sama yang Jaebum luncurkan, dengan nada ketus andalannya. Masih dengan tugas-tugasnya yang tidak juga ia tinggalkan. Dan isakan Jinoyung makin menjadi, hingga beberapa siswa dari kelas lain yang kebetulan melintas berhenti sebentar, menilik hal apa yang terjadi.

Aneh saja, selama nyaris tiga tahun mereka mengenal dua murid itu, tidak sekalipun keduanya terlibat cekcok, atau bahkan hingga permasalan besar begini. Paling-paling jika mereka benar-benar dalam masalah, Jaebum yang akan meminta maaf. Jaebum yang akan meluruskan masalah. Meskipun bukan sepenuhnya Jaebum yang bersalah. Tapi lihat saja hari ini? Mungkinkah persahabatan mereka akan hancur begitu saja?

" _Hyung_ , Jaebum _hyu_..."

"Iya, apa? aku tidak tuli, Jinyoung. Katakan saja."

Tapi kali itu mungkin Jaebum sedang lelah. Tugasnya belum terselesaikan, dan selaku ketua OSIS, ia ada rapat mendadak pukul sebelas nanti, setelah jam matematika selesai. Bukan sesuatu yang baru jika Jaebum marah, kan?

"A..aku, ..." Jinyoung mengambil jeda bersekon-sekon, hingga Jaebum berhasil menyelesaikan satu nomor pada buku pr-nya.

"Kamu kenapa?" lelaki itu bertanya, penasaran. Tapi tidak begitu kentara karena netranya hanya menilik satu titik, bukunya.

"A..akuu..uu,..."

"Iya, kamu kenapa? Lapar?" Jaebum bahkan tidak lagi tertarik pada deret angka dihadapannya, ia menatap sepenuhnya pada Jinyoung yang meremas kertas lusuh di genggaman jemarinya sambil bergerak gelisah dikursinya. Lelaki yang lebih tua menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"A..aku hamil anakmu, _Hyung_."

Serius, Jaebum sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresi di wajahnya. Berbeda dengan seluruh siswa yang mendengarkan debat singkat mereka. Gemerisik seperti lebah keluar dari sarangnya langsung terdengar. Bahkan siulan dan kata-kata seperti,

' _Wah, ternyata mereka ada hubungan, ya?'_

' _Ooh, si ketua OSIS itu laki-laki sejati juga, rupanya,'_

' _Hm, sudah kuduga, mana mungkin si Jaebum berhasil mengalahkan birahinya,'_

" _Kupikir Jinyoung itu polos, ternyata Jaebum berhasil merusaknya,'_

Dan segala decakan kagum, sindiran, bahkan ejekan untuk mereka mengisi suasana. Jaebum kembali memungut pensilnya, melihat soal terakhir yang belum ia selesaikan, dan mengabaikan Jinyoung lagi, pun dengan desas-desus tentang mereka berdua.

" _Hyung_? Kamu marah?" Jinyoung menyentuh lengan Jaebum, dengan halus. Bahkan Jaebum diam-diam menyukainya. Ia suka ketenangan yang kadang dibawa lelaki mungil pecinta seni _dance_ itu.

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_... akan bertanggungjawab kan?"

Suara gemerising di kelas mendadak lenyap, tergantikan senyap yang seolah turut menunggu jawaban apa yang sekiranya akan Jaebum utarakan.

Tapi setelah menutup buku tugasnya, Jaebum masih diam. Ia mengeluarkan laptop dan _flashdisk_ yang berisi kegiatan OSIS-nya, tetap menaruh abai akan kalimat-kalimat Jinyoung.

"Bum, kamu tidak se-brengsek itu, kan?" Mendadak suara Jackson –si pemilik bangku yang Jinyoung duduki saat itu, terdengar. Nyaris bersamaan dengan kehadirannya bersama Mark Tuan, si pangeran sekolah yang amat dingin tabiatnya.

Jaebum mendongak sekilas, ia benar-benar tidak ingin bercanda hari ini.

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ akan bertanggungjawab, kan?" Jinyoung kembali ke pertanyaannya. Dan lamat-lamat suasana kelas kembali normal. Lagian, itu bukan urusan mereka, kan? Biarkan saja yang berbuat yang bertanggung jawab.

"Bum?" Jackson kembali menggapai diamnya si ketua OSIS. Dan Jinyoung menatap penuh harap kearahnya.

" _Hyung_ tidak akan lari begitu saja, kan?"

"Berhenti bermain dengan naskah dramamu itu, atau kamu benar-benar kuhamili, Park Jinyoung!"

.

 _ **End**_.

Dengan tidak elitnya. Ngenes sendiri, berasa nge-php-in jeksen. Wkwkwk. Nggantung ya? Banget. Uhuhu, anggap sajalah kalau begitu sebagai hadiah buat mami Jinyoung yang today berulang tahun. Happy birthday mamiii. Semoga makin plusplus, ya. Makin disayang papi Jaebum jugaaa...

Maaf juga deh buat readers sekalian yang merasa ter-php juga, ini Cuma buat seru-seruan aja kok. Cuma special gift for Park Jinyoung kok. Buat ff yang saya bilang kemarin *apasih* bakal rilis dua minggu ke depan. Kenapa? Soalnya senin saya ada ulangan sejarah,, huhuhu


End file.
